G protein-coupled receptor (GPCR) signaling plays a vital role in a number of physiological contexts including, but not limited to, metabolism, inflammation, neuronal function, and cardiovascular function. For instance, GPCRs include receptors for biogenic amines, e.g., dopamine, epinephrine, histamine, glutamate, acetylcholine, and serotonin; for purines such as ADP and ATP; for the vitamin niacin; for lipid mediators of inflammation such as prostaglandins, lipoxins, platelet activating factor, and leukotrienes; for peptide hormones such as calcitonin, follicle stimulating hormone, gonadotropin releasing hormone, ghrelin, motilin, neurokinin, and oxytocin; for non-hormone peptides such as beta-endorphin, dynorphin A, Leu-enkephalin, and Met-enkephalin; for the non-peptide hormone melatonin; for polypeptides such as C5a anaphylatoxin and chemokines; for proteases such as thrombin, trypsin, and factor Xa; and for sensory signal mediators, e.g., retinal photopigments and olfactory stimulatory molecules.
GPCRs are of immense interest for drug development.